Uma segunda chance
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Marin é uma mulher fria e ambiciosa, que não hesita em prejudicar os outros para conseguir seus objetivos. Até o dia em que perde a memória e tem a chance de mudar sua vida. Fanfic UA. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:  
**_Eu me inspirei no tema do seriado Samantha Who? para escrever a fanfic. Assim como a Samantha, Marin também perde a memória e tem a oportunidade de mudar sua vida. Mas os personagens e situações serão diferentes. Espero que gostem!_

_Bjs_

_Marina Jolie_

**Uma segunda chance**

**Capítulo 1**

_Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...  
Memórias, não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber!  
(Pitty – Memórias)_

A primeira coisa de que me lembro é de ter acordado no hospital. Abri meus olhos devagar, sem entender ainda onde estava e por que. Aquele lugar me pareceu tão estranho, tão frio...  
De repente, um vulto se aproximou de mim. Era uma enfermeira, que começou a dizer:  
- Ela está acordando! A paciente saiu do coma!  
Várias pessoas da equipe médica se aproximaram rapidamente de mim e começaram a me examinar. Eu queria perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, mas minha voz não saía, por mais que eu quisesse. Logo descobri a razão: havia um tubo em minha boca, impedindo que me comunicasse.  
Dias depois, saí da UTI e fui transferida para um quarto do hospital. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada do acidente, e teria que permanecer mais alguns dias antes de receber alta. As enfermeiras viviam repetindo que tinha sido um milagre eu ter sobrevivido.  
Entretanto, algo me perturbava muito: eu não me recordava de absolutamente nada. Nem do acidente, nem do meu passado... nem de mim mesma.  
Quem era eu, afinal?

Sentia uma angústia muito grande ao não encontrar respostas para minhas dúvidas. Mas logo era vencida pelo poder dos sedativos, e caía em um sono profundo.  
O médico responsável por mim realizou vários exames, e me avisou de que tinha boas e más notícias.  
- Quais são as boas? – perguntei.  
- Você não terá seqüelas físicas. O acidente não atingiu nenhum órgão importante, nenhuma vértebra. Você está novinha em folha.  
- E as más?  
- Bem... Você recebeu uma forte pancada na cabeça. A equipe médica realizou todos os testes, e concluímos que houve uma perda de memória.  
- Isso eu já sei. Mas, isso é temporário ou...?  
- Ainda não é possível responder a sua pergunta. O que posso recomendar por enquanto é que faça sessões semanais de terapia. Elas poderão ser úteis para sua recuperação.  
Senti uma onda de desespero se apossar de mim.  
- Como assim? Não consigo sequer me lembrar do meu próprio nome!  
- Fique calma. A terapia a ajudará a recuperar seu equilíbrio emocional.  
Naquele instante, juro que eu perdi a paciência.  
- Não quero recuperar porcaria de equilíbrio nenhum! Só quero a minha vida de volta!  
O doutor ficou me olhando como se eu estivesse louca. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, me deixando à beira de um ataque de nervos.  
- Não me lembro de nada! De nada! – eu gritava, assustando minha colega de quarto.  
- Mas dar chilique não vai te ajudar a recuperar sua memória! – gritou ela de volta.  
Ignorei-a, e me cobri completamente com o lençol, escondendo meu rosto. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. O que seria de mim agora? Eu não tinha sequer uma identidade!

Horas depois, recebi minha primeira visita: um rapaz de cabelos verdes, que se apresentou como meu namorado. Seu nome era Shun, e ele me informou de que meu nome era Marin. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa, um cara sensível (até demais), mas, francamente, não entendia como ele podia ser meu namorado. Eu não o via dessa forma, e confesso que até fiquei aliviada quando foi embora.  
No dia seguinte, Shun retornou ao hospítal, acompanhado por seu irmão, Ikki. Não fui com a cara daquele sujeito, que aparentava ser um autêntico cafa. E minha intuição estava certa: tão logo Shun saiu do quarto para conversar com meu médico, o cara de pau do irmão dele se aproximou de mim com um sorrisinho cínico e disse:  
- Duvido que você tenha se esquecido dos bons momentos que passamos juntos...  
- Eu... e você? Mas nem nas próximas 50 encarnações! – eu respondi, revoltada.  
- Pare com esse teatrinho idiota! Só o ingênuo do Shun pra acreditar numa coisa dessas, mesmo! Eu gostaria de entender porque você inventou tudo isso. É pra se redimir de seus pecados? Pra fazer todo mundo que te odeia ficar com peninha de você?  
- Cale a boca! Eu nem te conheço e você vem me falar esse monte de barbaridades! - gritei.  
- Saiba que não tenho a menor pena de você... - disse ele, num tom cínico - Acho até que você teve muita sorte de não ter morrido. Você não faria a menor falta pra ninguém!  
Fiquei chocada com as palavras daquele cretino. Porque estava me tratando daquele jeito? Será que eu era mesmo uma pessoa ruim, a quem todos odiavam? Por que? O que eu tinha feito de tão grave assim?  
- Eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer revê-la, Marin. Acho impossível que você tenha esquecido das nossas noites "calientes" na sua casa, enquanto o coitado do meu irmão pensava que você estava trabalhando. Eu me arrependo muito de ter feito isso com ele, apesar de que o Shun também não é nenhum santo... tanto que traiu a namorada dele com você! Que coisa feia... ela era sua melhor amiga!  
- Você só pode estar inventando tudo isso! – eu gritei, revoltada – Eu não posso ser essa pessoa horrível que você disse!  
- Eu não contei nem um décimo sobre quem você é, minha querida... se for mesmo verdade que perdeu a memória, que bom pra você! Porque assim você não sentirá nunca mais o peso na consciência por ter prejudicado tanta gente!

Em seguida, Ikki saiu rapidamente do quarto. Eu me levantei da cama e fui correndo até a porta, mas ele já estava no meio do corredor quando tentei chamá-lo de volta:  
- Por favor! Eu preciso saber mais coisas!  
Nesse instante, uma enfermeira mal-encarada surgiu do nada e me obrigou a voltar para a cama. Contrariada, voltei a me deitar, mas continuei remoendo todas as acusações que aquele idiota tinha feito a meu respeito.  
Meia hora depois, Shun veio se despedir. Por mais que eu suplicasse para que ele me falasse sobre o meu passado, se recusou a tocar no assunto, alegando que precisava me poupar, já que o acidente me deixara fragilizada.  
Por mais que eu me esforçasse, não conseguia me recordar de nada, nem de ninguém. Era como se minha mente estivesse totalmente vazia.  
Meu nome é Marin. Mas quem sou eu? Qual a minha profissão? Tenho família? Porque traí meu namorado com o irmão dele? E porque roubei o namorado da minha melhor amiga?

Dias se passaram, e eu recebi alta. Shun me levou até meu apartamento. Pensei que ao entrar lá eu poderia me recordar de algo, mas foi em vão. Era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu me deparava com aqueles móveis caros e a decoração moderna e sofisticada.  
Abri meu closet, recheado de roupas e sapatos lindos, de várias griffes. Para minha decepção, parecia o closet de uma desconhecida qualquer...  
Encontrei um álbum com fotos, algumas bem antigas. Folheei as páginas com cuidado, observando rostos que nada me diziam. Shun me mostrou meus pais, que já haviam falecido. Eu tinha irmãos, que segundo ele, viviam distantes de mim. Aquelas fotos me deram algumas pistas sobre minhas origens. Eu viera de uma família humilde, e me mudara para Tóquio quando comecei a faculdade. Shun me contou que eu tinha batalhado muito para conseguir meu emprego como executiva numa das maiores empresas do Japão. Eu ganhava um ótimo salário, e era dona daquele apartamento num bairro nobre. Eu era uma vencedora.  
"_Então, porque ninguém mais foi me visitar no hospital?"_, eu me perguntava, imaginando se Ikki estaria certo. Seria verdade que todos me odiavam?  
- Você precisa descansar – afirmou Shun, sempre preocupado comigo.  
- Não! Eu não agüento mais ficar deitada numa cama! Eu preciso recuperar a memória! – respondi, um pouco alterada.  
- Seu médico disse que você deveria fazer terapia. Você já ia numa analista antes do acidente. Vou ligar para ela e agendar uma consulta – propôs ele.  
Eu concordei, embora não tivesse muita fé de que aquilo poderia me ajudar.

Além de Shun, nenhuma outra pessoa veio me visitar, e isso fez com que eu sentisse pena de mim mesma, por ser tão impopular. Vasculhei minha casa à procura de algum diário antigo, que pudesse me trazer respostas, mas logo percebi que eu não era o tipo de pessoa que escreve diários. Em meu escritório, só achei livros sobre administração e economia. Minhas agendas tinham dezenas de telefones anotados, mas como poderia ligar para pessoas das quais não me recordava? Liguei meu notebook na esperança de acessar meus e-mails, porém... eu não lembrava a senha! O pior é que eu não tinha anotado essa informação em nenhum lugar.  
O desânimo se apossava de mim a cada instante. Tudo ali era desconhecido para mim, como se eu tivesse errado de endereço e entrado por engano na casa do vizinho. Não reconhecia minhas roupas, meus livros, nenhum objeto... pior, eu não reconhecia nem o meu namorado!  
Shun estava sendo muito paciente e atencioso comigo, admito, mas nunca respondia minhas perguntas sobre o nosso relacionamento. Como nos conhecemos? Há quanto tempo estávamos juntos? É verdade que ele era namorado de uma amiga minha? Ele sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto e fugia do meu interrogatório.  
No dia marcado, eu fui até o consultório da terapeuta. Pensando bem... se eu já ia lá antes do acidente, a terapeuta deveria conhecer meu passado. Sendo assim, ela poderia me contar tudo o que Shun estava escondendo de mim. E eu poderia checar se aquele cafa do Ikki tinha falado a verdade a meu respeito.

Fiquei aguardando na recepção com certa impaciência. Folheei umas cinco revistas superficialmente, sem me deter em nenhuma reportagem. Quando você está desmemoriada, certas coisas parecem totalmente dispensáveis. Afinal de contas, por que eu perderia meu tempo com matérias do tipo: "100 maneiras infalíveis de atingir o orgasmo debaixo d'água" ou "As 50 melhores dicas para levar seu homem à loucura"?  
Subitamente, a recepcionista me chamou e disse que eu podia entrar no consultório. Olhei meio desconfiada para a psicóloga, achando que ela era muito jovem e bonita para ser terapeuta. Eu a cumprimentei e me sentei no sofá que ela indicou. _"Por que será que eu vinha aqui?"_, eu pensei.  
- Seu namorado já me contou sobre o acidente. Eu lamento muito, Marin – disse a doutora.  
- Ele também contou que perdi a memória?  
- Sim.  
- O que eu posso fazer, doutora? Pode me ajudar a recuperá-la?  
- Pode me chamar pelo meu nome...  
- Mas eu não me lembro do seu nome! – eu respondi, impaciente.  
- É Saori. Você começou a terapia há quase um ano atrás. Não sei se conseguirei ajudá-la, mas vou tentar.  
- Claro que pode! Se eu venho aqui há um ano, você já deve saber muitas coisas a meu respeito, e pode esclarecer muitas dúvidas!  
Ela hesitou.  
- Não sei se isso é aconselhável, Marin. Você acabou de passar por uma experiência traumática, e está frágil emocionalmente. Remexer no passado pode agravar seu estado.  
- Pior do que estou não vou ficar! – eu retruquei, de modo ríspido – É terrível não me lembrar das coisas que eu fiz, das pessoas com quem convivi... só você pode me ajudar!  
- O quê eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?  
- Eu preciso que você me esclareça algumas dúvidas. Por exemplo: Shun é meu namorado, é uma ótima pessoa, mas... nossa química é ZERO! Porque eu comecei a namorá-lo?  
- Marin, eu entendo que você esteja confusa, mas...  
- Você é a única pessoa que pode devolver as minhas recordações! – insisti.  
Saori olhava para mim, visivelmente tensa. Por fim, ela decidiu:  
- Muito bem. O quê você quer saber sobre seu passado?

Encarei-a, sentindo-me mais aflita do que nunca com aquela situação.  
- Quero saber quem eu sou e porque todos me odeiam.

**Próximo capítulo**

_No fim da festa, estávamos os dois caindo de tão bêbados. Chamamos um táxi e fomos para o meu apartamento. Eu nem sei como isso aconteceu... só sei que, na manhã seguinte, acordei com ele na minha cama. Eu fui preparar um café pra curar nossa ressaca, e já pensando em pedir pra ele guardar segredo, porque se a June soubesse, seria o fim da nossa amizade._

_

* * *

__- Você se sentia atraída pelo Ikki, embora não gostasse dele como pessoa. Ele também ficou a fim de você, mas tentou se controlar por causa do Shun. Até que, num certo dia, vocês ficaram sozinhos na sua casa... e aí...  
- Como pude fazer isso? – eu me sentia envergonhada. Saori conhecia todos os detalhes sórdidos do meu caso com Ikki, mas eu mal conseguia encará-la para perguntar sobre o assunto. _

_

* * *

__Cheguei a teclar os números, mas desisti na hora em que alguém atendeu e disse alô. O que eu poderia dizer? "Alô June, aqui é Marin, aquela sua amiga traidora. Eu perdi a memória, por isso não me lembro de você. Podemos conversar a respeito?"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Percebi que minha terapeuta estava bastante desconfortável com aquela situação. Como se estivesse pisando em ovos. Antes que ela respondesse algo, eu continuei:  
- Não esconda nada. Quero que fale tudo, doa a quem doer. Eu sei que não devo ser uma boa pessoa, porque ninguém além do meu namorado me visitou depois do acidente. Quer dizer, o irmão dele foi ao hospital, mas só para me insultar. Ele disse que se eu tivesse morrido, não faria falta pra ninguém, e que todos me odeiam. E também insinuou que eu e ele... que nós tivemos um caso, sem que o Shun soubesse. Não entendo como eu posso ter feito isso! O Shun é tão legal comigo! Eu não o amava? – perguntei, desesperada.  
Saori franziu a testa, preocupada com o que iria me dizer.  
- O que mais ele te contou? – perguntou.  
- Que o Shun era namorado da minha melhor amiga, e que eu o roubei dela. Como posso ter feito uma coisa dessas?  
- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo saber?  
- Por minha conta e risco – confirmei.  
Ela suspirou, antes de iniciar sua narrativa.

Flashback 1 - Sessão de terapia

"_Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Eu... traí a June. Eu transei com o namorado dela".  
_"_Como foi que isso aconteceu?".  
_"_Nós saímos juntos no sábado passado, os três. Fomos a uma balada, aniversário da irmã do Shun, o namorado da June. Lá pelas tantas, os dois discutiram. June queria ir embora, mas o Shun decidiu ficar. Eles já estavam meio estremecidos porque a June perdeu o emprego e tiveram que adiar o casamento. Brigaram por besteira, e ela foi pra casa. Ele quis ficar, porque era aniversário da irmã dele. Eu também fiquei, porque tava me divertindo muito. Eu trabalho tanto, no fim de semana mereço um pouco de diversão! Só que eu bebi muito... e o Shun também, principalmente depois que a June largou ele lá, sozinho. No fim da festa, estávamos os dois caindo de tão bêbados. Chamamos um táxi e fomos para o meu apartamento. Eu nem sei como isso aconteceu... só sei que, na manhã seguinte, acordei com ele na minha cama. Eu fui preparar um café pra curar nossa ressaca, e já pensando em pedir pra ele guardar segredo, porque se a June soubesse, seria o fim da nossa amizade. Só que o telefone tocou, e antes que eu atendesse, o idiota atendeu! Era a June. Quando ela percebeu que era o Shun e que ele tava meio sonado, deduziu na hora o que aconteceu. Por mais que eu tentasse desmentir, dizer que ele dormiu na minha casa mas não rolou nada entre a gente, ela não quis me ouvir. Fez um escândalo e disse que nunca mais olharia na minha cara. Que eu era como uma irmã pra ela, e mesmo assim fui capaz de uma sacanagem dessas".  
_"_E o quê você disse para ela?".  
_"_Tentei explicar que tinha bebido muito e que o Shun não significava nada pra mim, mas não adiantou. June está decidida a nunca mais me ver. E ela rompeu com ele também".  
_"_E agora? O que você pretende fazer?".  
_"_Não sei. Eu me sinto mal por eles terem terminado. Não tive culpa, mas... o Shun tá muito arrasado. Talvez eu devesse ficar com ele, pelo menos por algum tempo".  
_"_Você quer iniciar uma relação com ele motivada... pela culpa?".  
_"_Eu gosto dele. Como amigo, mas gosto. E ele ama a June. Só que, por minha causa, eles se separaram. Acho que tenho uma certa obrigação de consolar o Shun, já que ela não vai mais voltar para ele. Quem sabe, com o tempo, a gente acabe se curtindo?".  
_"_Mas você sempre diz que não quer se envolver com ninguém seriamente. Que gosta de ser livre e que tem medo de se machucar".  
_"_E tenho mesmo. Eu já sofri muito quando era mais jovem. Agora aprendi a me defender, e não quero repetir o erro de me apaixonar de novo. O Shun pode ser a pessoa certa pra mim, porque não estou apaixonada por ele"._

- Então foi por isso. Eu só fiquei com ele por pena... e porque não queria me apaixonar por ninguém...  
- Isso mesmo.  
Eu me levantei do sofá, perplexa.  
- Quer dizer que é verdade... eu traí minha melhor amiga... e eu nem sequer amava o Shun!  
- Você gosta dele, mas não como homem.  
- Foi por isso que eu... que eu o traí com o Ikki?  
- Você se sentia atraída pelo Ikki, embora não gostasse dele como pessoa. Ele também ficou a fim de você, mas tentou se controlar por causa do Shun. Até que,num certo dia, vocês ficaram sozinhos na sua casa... e aí...  
- Como pude fazer isso? – eu me sentia envergonhada. Saori conhecia todos os detalhes sórdidos do meu caso com Ikki, mas eu mal conseguia encará-la para perguntar sobre o assunto.  
Antes que eu perguntasse mais alguma coisa, ela também se levantou.  
- Sua hora acabou. Volte na semana que vem. Quem sabe até lá você consiga se recordar de mais algum fato do seu passado?  
Me despedi dela e saí do consultório. Estava arrasada com o que havia acabado de descobrir. Entrei na primeira cafeteria que avistei na rua e pedi um capuccino, acompanhado por um brownie. Por um momento, senti que todo mundo me encarava com olhar de reprovação. Da garçonete que me atendeu a um velhinho com chapéu de cowboy, todos que estavam ali deviam saber quem eu era. Eu era uma traidora. Traí minha melhor amiga e meu namorado. Como eu podia ser tão egoísta e insensível?  
Foram dias horríveis até a próxima sessão de terapia. Encontrei o telefone da June numa agenda antiga, e pensei em ligar para ela. Cheguei a teclar os números, mas desisti na hora em que alguém atendeu e disse alô. O que eu poderia dizer? "Alô June, aqui é Marin, aquela sua amiga traidora. Eu perdi a memória, por isso não me lembro de você. Podemos conversar a respeito?".

Shun continuava me apoiando em tudo, mas agora que eu sabia das circunstâncias em que nossa relação começara, passei a me sentir muito culpada. Será que ele ainda amava a June? Será que só estava preocupado comigo por mera obrigação?  
Eu queria voltar ao trabalho, mesmo contra a vontade dos médicos e do meu namorado. Já me sentia plenamente recuperada, a não ser pela amnésia. Decidi então ir à empresa para falar com meu chefe a esse respeito. Meus colegas de trabalho me recepcionaram de uma forma fria e constrangida. Diria meio que forçada, até. Perguntaram se eu estava bem, mas eu sabia que era apenas por educação. O pior de tudo é que não me lembrava de nenhum deles.  
Mas lá havia um rapaz que despertou minha atenção. Era alto, forte, com grandes olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-dourados. _"Quem será esse pedaço de mal-caminho?"_, pensei comigo mesma. Para minha inteira decepção, ele praticamente me ignorou. A única coisa que descobri a seu respeito foi o nome: Aioria.  
Meu chefe me convenceu a permanecer mais um tempo em casa. Fiquei chateada, mas acatei sua ordem.

Dois dias depois, voltei ao consultório da terapeuta. Quando comentei que tinha ido ao escritório e visto aquele rapaz, percebi que Saori fez uma cara irônica, e não entendi o porquê. Perguntei se eu já tinha comentado algo sobre ele antes, e ela confirmou.  
- Eu já tive alguma coisa com ele? – perguntei.  
- Não. Mas você fez algo que o prejudicou muito.  
- O quê? Como eu tive coragem de prejudicar um homem daqueles?  
- Há seis meses atrás, vocês dois estavam disputando uma promoção. Mas você tinha medo de não ser escolhida, por ser mulher. Achava que mesmo estando preparada para o cargo, ele seria o escolhido pelo simples fato de ser homem. Então, você decidiu sabotar um projeto do qual Aioria estava encarregado. Seu chefe acabou optando por você. Aioria nunca conseguiu provar que você foi a responsável pela sabotagem, mas sempre desconfiou de que havia um dedo seu.  
Senti minhas faces arderem.  
- Eu fui capaz... além de tudo, eu sou uma pessoa desonesta? – perguntei, quase gritando.  
- Calma...  
- Quem é essa pessoa mesquinha e horrorosa que você está me dizendo que eu sou? Não posso acreditar nisso! Por que você não tentou me impedir?  
Saori olhou muito séria para mim. Tentei me controlar.  
- Não é minha função dizer o que você deve ou não fazer. O meu papel é ajudá-la a refletir sobre suas atitudes, para que você possa tirar suas próprias conclusões. Não adiantaria nada eu pedir para você não prejudicar seu colega, porque na época não havia nada mais importante no mundo para você do que conseguir aquela promoção.  
Comecei a chorar, desesperadamente. Saori me ofereceu uma caixa com lenços de papel.  
- Às vezes, chego a pensar que minha amnésia foi uma boa coisa, sabe? Por que eu não entendo como eu podia agir dessa forma e ser feliz...  
- Você não era feliz, Marin. Foi por isso que decidiu fazer terapia.  
- Me diga então, porque eu era desse jeito? O quê aconteceu para eu ser assim? Eu parecia um trator, que passava por cima das pessoas sem levar nada em consideração além dos meus interesses!  
- Você aparentava ser uma pessoa poderosa e autoconfiante, mas, no fundo, sempre foi insegura e carente. Você cresceu numa cidade pequena. Seus pais eram pobres, e você tinha vergonha deles por serem pessoas simples e ignorantes. Sentia-se desprezada na escola, porque a maioria das crianças tinha um padrão de vida melhor e zombava de você. Quando ficou adulta, veio para Tóquio e fez faculdade. Durante o curso, teve que se sujeitar a trabalhos que considerava humilhantes, enquanto via suas colegas gastando nos shoppings 10 vezes mais o que você ganhava em um ano. Tudo isso transformou você em uma pessoa amarga e ambiciosa. Você queria conquistar o mundo e mais um pouco para provar que você tinha valor.

Fiquei um pouco chocada ao ouvir as palavras da terapeuta. Jamais imaginei que pudesse haver tanta dor escondida dentro de mim.  
- Você lutou muito, e conseguiu seu atual emprego depois de se formar. Desde então, não faz outra coisa senão trabalhar. Quando resolve sair para se divertir, bebe demais e acaba fazendo coisas das quais se arrepende depois, como transar com o namorado da sua amiga.  
- E porque eu disse que não queria me apaixonar nunca mais? – perguntei, com medo da resposta.  
Saori olhou para mim por alguns segundos antes de responder.  
- Você amou muito um homem, e ele a fez sofrer muito.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Saí do consultório me sentindo a maior escória da humanidade. Além de traidora, eu era desonesta, maquiavélica e destruidora de lares. O que mais faltava descobrir a meu respeito? Será que eu era uma agente-secreta da Al-Quaeda e não sabia? Ou, quem sabe, uma serial-killer?__

* * *

Notei que queria me falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia como. Até que, finalmente, ele perguntou:  
__- É verdade que você pediu ao chefe para que eu assumisse seu cargo?  
__Olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis, confirmei.__

* * *

Pensei mil vezes antes de apertar o interfone. E se ela me expulsar? E se me agredir? Ou simplesmente jogar na minha cara que eu fui a pessoa mais repugnante que já conheceu? Decidi sair correndo segundos depois de apertar o botão do interfone.  
__Antes que pudesse fugir, ela me viu. Estava chegando em casa com as compras do supermercado e ficou pálida ao me avistar._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicka:** Caaaaaaaaaaarma, o Aioria já apareceu, hehehe... por enquanto, é uma das vítimas da "velha" Marin, mas logo a coisa muda. Fiquei interessadíssima em ler sua fic estilo militar, hehehe... Ela foi bem traíra com a June, mas tenho certeza de que logo vai tentar consertar as besteiras que fez. A convivência com a Shina não foi muito positiva não... inclusive, a Shina será um dos "fantasmas" do passado da Marin. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nina:** Claaaaaaaaro que o Aioria tinha que marcar presença, né? Ele também sofreu na pele as "maldades" da Marin. Concordo que a Marin antes-da-amnésia tá bem diferente da Marin que conhecemos do anime. Mas esse acidente provocou um verdadeiro milagre na personalidade dela, hehehe... como ela esqueceu de tudo o que fez, agora vai repensar a própria vida como se fosse a de outra pessoa. Vai ser uma luta e tanto contra o passado obscuro, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários**

_Mudei o nome da fic pq achei outra com o mesmo (e bem recente) aqui no site. Achei melhor trocar para diferenciá-las.  
__Por favor, não deixem de comentar o capítulo!_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

Saori continuou relembrando meu passado para mim:  
- Vocês eram colegas de faculdade, mas ele tinha muito dinheiro e só queria se divertir. Você se apaixonou por ele, e quando pensou que era correspondida, descobriu que ele tinha saído com você porque apostou com alguns amigos que a levaria para a cama naquele dia. Foi uma grande decepção. Você quis se vingar dele, e conseguiu. Meses depois, ele começou a namorar uma garota, tão rica quanto ele. Dessa vez foi diferente, ele se apaixonou de verdade. Porém, você conseguiu armar um flagrante. A garota, avisada por você, o pegou na cama com outra e deu o fora nele. O rapaz ficou tão arrasado que tentou se matar.  
- E depois disso? – perguntei, com um sopro de voz.  
- Nunca mais quis amar ninguém. Decidiu que usaria os homens para atingir seus objetivos. Você se envolveu com pessoas que poderiam ajudá-la de alguma forma. Homens mais velhos, com muito dinheiro. A maioria, casados.  
Saí do consultório me sentindo a maior escória da humanidade. Além de traidora, eu era desonesta, maquiavélica e destruidora de lares. O que mais faltava descobrir a meu respeito? Será que eu era uma agente-secreta da Al-Quaeda e não sabia? Ou, quem sabe, uma serial-killer?

Depois de alguns dias de muita reflexão, cheguei à conclusão de que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa para reparar os meus erros. Talvez a vida estivesse me dando uma oportunidade única de mudar minhas atitudes.  
Elaborei uma lista de coisas que pretendia fazer. A primeira coisa que desejei foi reaproximar Shun de June. Não sabia se ela tinha conhecido outro cara, mas, se ela estivesse solteira, faria de tudo para que se reconciliassem.  
Depois, pensei numa forma de me redimir da sacanagem que fiz com Aioria. Fui até a empresa e pedi a meu chefe para termos uma conversa séria.  
- Pode falar, Marin – disse ele, quando entrei em sua sala.  
- Eu estive pensando... Acho que não sou a pessoa certa para o meu cargo...  
- O que está dizendo? Você conquistou a promoção!  
- Eu sei, mas... agora, vendo por outra perspectiva, acredito que o Aioria seria a pessoa ideal para ocupar essa função.  
- O projeto dele apresentou várias falhas, algumas graves. Por pouco, não o demiti. Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão incompetente.  
Engoli em seco.  
- Você poderia dar outra chance a ele. Talvez, naquela época, ele tenha tido algumas dificuldades no desenvolvimento do projeto, mas...  
- Não estou entendendo, Marin. Você pensava 24 horas por dia em conseguir a promoção. Está arrependida?  
- Não é isso, é que... bem, depois do meu acidente... eu pensei melhor e percebi que não sou a funcionária mais indicada para o cargo.  
Ele olhou para mim de uma forma preocupada, como se estivesse em dúvida sobre minha sanidade mental.  
- Escute, Marin. Sei que o acidente foi muito sério, e que por pouco você não morreu. Ainda está muito traumatizada, eu posso entender. E como se não bastasse, perdeu a memória. É isso? Você não se sente preparada para reassumir suas funções?  
Aproveitei a oportunidade:  
- Isso mesmo. Eu não me sinto em condições de assumir tantas responsabilidades no momento. Eu preferia voltar ao meu cargo anterior.  
Meu chefe parecia um pouco decepcionado comigo.  
- Confesso que, antes de escolher você, eu estava mais inclinado a dar a promoção para o Aioria. Mas, depois, que você assumiu o cargo, fiquei surpreso com sua eficiência. Você é uma excelente funcionária, Marin. Lamento muito que esteja tomando essa decisão. Você não quer tirar mais uns dias de licença e pensar melhor?  
- Não, absolutamente não. Eu nunca estive tão certa de algo como agora.  
- Está bem, se é isso que deseja... eu não posso reduzir seu salário, mas você voltará a exercer as funções anteriores.  
- E o Aioria? Vai dar o cargo a ele?  
- Não sei. Preciso pensar a respeito. Se ele me mostrar que está apto para assumi-lo...  
Saí da sala do chefe com uma enorme sensação de alívio. Aioria teria de volta a chance que eu havia usurpado dele de forma desonesta.

No fim da tarde, eu tinha consulta com a terapeuta. Revelei o que tinha feito, e ela demonstrou aprovação.  
- Você acha que eu sou um caso perdido, ou ainda tenho salvação?  
- Depende do que você pretende fazer daqui em diante. Nunca é tarde para mudar.  
- Mesmo não lembrando de nada, eu me sinto péssima por ter feito tantas coisas erradas. Eu quero consertar tudo. Começando pela June e pelo Shun.  
- Sua intenção é louvável, mas algumas coisas não dependem só de você. Talvez eles não queiram mais ficar juntos.  
- Eu tenho pensado em procurar a June. Só não tive coragem ainda...  
- Cada coisa a seu tempo. Não se exija mais do que pode.  
- Também estou planejando reencontrar meus irmãos. Pelo que soube, não nos vemos há anos.  
- Você nunca quis retornar à sua cidade natal. Disse que queria esquecer suas origens, porque sofreu muito no tempo em que viveu lá. Seus irmãos nunca a perdoaram por não ter ido ao enterro de seus pais.  
- Eu... não fui ao enterro deles? – perguntei, perplexa.  
- Não. Você alegou que estava muito ocupada e não poderia se ausentar da empresa para ir até lá.  
Senti um enorme constrangimento ao saber que, além de tudo, eu era uma filha desnaturada.  
- Cada dia que passa, sinto mais nojo da pessoa que eu sou... – desabafei.  
- Você era, Marin. Sua decisão de reparar seus erros mostra que você mudou. Você está se importando com os sentimentos das outras pessoas. Isso é um enorme avanço – explicou Saori.

Na manhã seguinte, voltei a trabalhar. Ninguém me recepcionou com uma festinha, como seria de se esperar numa situação dessas. Na verdade, meus colegas mal me cumprimentaram.  
Ao longo do dia, me senti isolada e excluída no ambiente de trabalho. Ninguém me chamou para almoçar, ninguém perguntou como foi o acidente. Nada. Parecia que eu era a mulher invisível.  
No fim da tarde, fui até o banheiro e comecei a chorar. Eu sabia que não possuía um fã-clube propriamente, mas as pessoas podiam pelo menos se mostrar mais solidárias.  
- Você está bem? – ouvi alguém perguntar.  
Virei-me e vi que a dona da voz era uma mocinha de cabelos negros, amarrados em uma trança.  
- Estou... – comecei a dizer, antes de recomeçar a chorar – Não, estou péssima.  
- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.  
- Não... ou melhor, pode sim! Eu queria saber por que as pessoas estão me tratando tão friamente.  
Ela ficou indecisa antes de responder.  
- Bom... você nunca foi uma pessoa muito simpática. Mal nos cumprimentava.  
- Como é seu nome mesmo?  
- Shunrey. Sou a recepcionista deste andar. Você passava por mim todos os dias como se eu não existisse.  
- Puxa, me desculpe! Eu realmente não me lembro disso.  
- Você perdeu a memória mesmo?  
- É... não me recordo de ninguém.  
- Deve ser horrível...  
- Às vezes, acho que sim... mas, em outras, eu percebo que o esquecimento pode ser uma benção em certos casos.  
- Não entendi...  
- Deixa pra lá. Eu peço desculpas por ter agido dessa forma com você.  
- Eu espero que você consiga recuperar a memória – ela parecia sincera ao dizer isso.  
- Eu já não sei se quero recuperá-la – afirmei, para espanto da garota.  
Depois desse dia, comecei a conversar mais com Shunrey. Ela era minha única amiga naquela empresa. Aioria sempre me tratava com frieza, mesmo depois de ter assumido meu cargo. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso quando soube que eu insistira com o chefe para que o nomeasse em meu lugar.

Com o passar do tempo, todos começaram a reparar que eu estava diferente. Eu deixei de ser tão egocêntrica e passei a conversar mais com meus colegas. Um dia, um deles comentou:  
- Você está mais humana, Marin. Antes, você não se importava com ninguém além de si mesma.  
Senti minhas faces arderem de vergonha.  
- O acidente me ajudou a repensar minha vida – afirmei.  
Aioria se mantinha um pouco distante, talvez porque desconfiasse do que eu tinha feito para conseguir aquela promoção. Entretanto, ele também observou que eu havia mudado. Um dia, eu estava bebendo chá quando ele apareceu ali para tomar um café. Notei que queria me falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia como. Até que, finalmente, ele perguntou:  
- É verdade que você pediu ao chefe para que eu assumisse seu cargo?  
Olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis, confirmei.  
- É. Eu não me sentia preparada para tanta responsabilidade. E você era a pessoa mais indicada para me substituir.  
- Eu agradeço.  
- Não precisa. Você merecia, mesmo. É um funcionário muito competente.  
- Obrigado. Sabe, acho que fui injusto com você.  
- Como assim, injusto?  
- Cheguei a pensar que... não, esquece. Melhor não remexer no passado.  
Ele se afastou e voltou para sua mesa. Fiquei curiosa para saber se ele estava se referindo às suspeitas de que eu tinha estragado seu projeto. Decidi não tocar no assunto, ao menos naquele momento.

Enquanto isso, eu tentava criar coragem de falar com June. Já tinha o endereço dela em mãos, só faltava deixar o medo de lado e procurá-la. Num sábado, aproveitei que estava com tempo livre e fui até sua casa.  
Pensei mil vezes antes de apertar o interfone. E se ela me expulsar? E se me agredir? Ou simplesmente jogar na minha cara que eu fui a pessoa mais repugnante que já conheceu? Decidi sair correndo segundos depois de apertar o botão do interfone.  
Antes que pudesse fugir, ela me viu. Estava chegando em casa com as compras do supermercado e ficou pálida ao me avistar.  
- Marin? – perguntou ela com espanto, talvez imaginando estar sendo vítima de uma alucinação.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Amizade? Você não sabe o significado dessa palavra! – gritou, cheia de sarcasmo.  
– Eu errei, mas eu quero pedir perdão e tentar consertar...  
__- Você nunca vai consertar o que aconteceu – ela me interrompeu, irritada – Você destruiu a confiança que eu tinha em você. Você sabia o quanto eu amava o Shun, e não se importou com isso na hora de levá-lo para sua cama!_

* * *

_"Não. Não preciso de remédios. Eu só vejo uma solução para mim: a morte".  
"Não diga disso".  
"Eu consegui tudo o que eu mais desejava. Tenho sucesso profissional, um ótimo apartamento... mas nada disso está conseguindo preencher o vazio que sinto dentro de mim".

* * *

- Cala a boca! Você é sórdida, Marin. Eu perdi a mulher que eu amava por sua causa, e agora descubro que você me traiu com meu único irmão!  
- Perdão, Shun! Eu não me lembro de nada! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...  
- Como me arrependo de ter perdido meu tempo com você! Antes do acidente, eu queria terminar o namoro, mas aí aconteceu tudo isso e eu fiquei com pena de te deixar sozinha. Ah, se eu soubesse que você não passa de uma piranha!_

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina:** Quanta raiva da Marin, hein? Até chamou ela de pirua! Hehehe... Será que antes do acidente ela fazia o cursinho do Saga?? Pode ter certeza de que as duas palavras que ela mais vai dizer na fic são exatamente "Me perdoe". Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicka:** Vc tá com dó dela? Infelizmente, a Marin aprontou muito no passado, e agora tá colhendo os frutos (bem amargos, por sinal). Kkkkk, imagina o Datena falando: "Que barbaridade! Cadê as autoridades pra prender essa vagabunda??". Ou então, ela participando de um Casos de Família com o tema: "Meu passado me condena"?? Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Comentários:_**

**_Por favor, comentem o capítulo, ok?_**

**_bjs  
Marina Jolie_**

**Capítulo 4**

- Oi June. Como vai? – perguntei, tentando ser o mais educada possível.  
- O quê está fazendo aqui? – ela quis saber, com uma expressão raivosa em seu rosto de traços delicados.  
- Preciso falar com você.  
- Não temos nada para falar – ela disse, já abrindo o portão e entrando. Eu a segui até a porta.  
- Por favor, me escute... eu sofri um acidente. Eu perdi a memória.  
- Se perdeu a memória, o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu soube que nós éramos amigas... e que eu cometi um grande erro.  
- Não, Marin. Quem cometeu um erro fui eu. Eu confiei em duas pessoas que não mereciam!  
- O Shun não teve culpa de nada. Nós estávamos bêbados, e...  
- Eu não quero saber! Por favor, vá embora! Eu já sofri demais por causa dessa história. Agora que estou conseguindo superar, você vem aqui para reabrir essa ferida? – ela perguntou, já começando a chorar.  
- Por favor, não chore! Eu não quero te magoar, eu...  
- Você já me magoou o suficiente para que eu nunca mais queira te ver na minha frente. Some daqui! – June gritou.  
- Em nome da nossa velha amizade... – eu implorei.  
- Amizade? Você não sabe o significado dessa palavra! – gritou, cheia de sarcasmo.  
– Eu errei, mas eu quero pedir perdão e tentar consertar...  
- Você nunca vai consertar o que aconteceu – ela me interrompeu, irritada – Você destruiu a confiança que eu tinha em você. Você sabia o quanto eu amava o Shun, e não se importou com isso na hora de levá-lo para sua cama! Eu fui uma burra. Sabia que você era capaz de muita baixaria, só não pensei que eu seria mais uma de suas vítimas!

Não pude evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto.  
- Ah! Tadinha, tá chorando! – debochou – Não tenho a menor pena de você. A única coisa que lamento é que você não tenha morrido no acidente. O mundo estaria melhor sem uma pessoa tão desprezível quanto você!  
Dizendo isso, June bateu a porta na minha cara.  
Fiquei ali parada por alguns instantes, enquanto sentia o vento frio de outono me congelar até a alma. Tudo o que eu mais temia havia acontecido. Ela me expulsara, me agredira verbalmente e dissera que eu era desprezível. E ainda lamentou que eu estivesse viva.  
E se ela estivesse certa? Talvez tivesse sido melhor para mim morrer de uma vez por todas. Só fiz as outras pessoas sofrerem, ninguém me amava...  
Comecei a chorar como uma criança. A auto-piedade se apossou de mim, e eu voltei para casa, o único refúgio que eu conhecia. Preparei um chocolate quente e fui para a cama. Liguei a TV e tentei assistir um daqueles filmes idiotinhas que costumam passar na época de natal. Daqueles em que um velho rico e avarento recebe a visita dos espíritos do natal e resolve virar uma boa pessoa. Seria um sinal para mim?

Na próxima consulta, falei sobre minha visita frustrada à June.  
- O quê você esperava? Que ela te recebesse com fogos de artifício? O quê você teria feito no lugar dela? – Saori me perguntou.  
- Não sei... – respondi, com desânimo – Eu entendo que ela esteja decepcionada, mas... foi muito duro ouvir o que ela me disse.  
- Dê tempo ao tempo. Ela ainda está com muita raiva.  
- Acho que a June nunca me perdoará... E talvez ela estivesse certa quando lamentou que eu não tivesse morrido no acidente. Sinceramente, porque eu não morri?  
Notei que Saori ficou tensa.  
- O quê foi? Existe mais algum fato escabroso do meu passado que eu esqueci?  
- Você estava muito deprimida antes do acidente. Chegou a falar em suicídio.  
- Você acha que... que o acidente foi... uma tentativa?  
- Não posso afirmar isso. Mas que é provável, é.  
- Shun me contou que eu perdi a direção do volante e o carro caiu dentro de um rio. Teria sido de propósito? – perguntei, assustada com essa possibilidade.  
- Foi um milagre você ter sobrevivido sem se afogar.  
Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de pedir:  
- Por favor, me fale mais sobre minhas tendências suicidas. Porque afinal eu estava pensando em me matar?  
A terapeuta olhou em direção à janela, e começou a relembrar nossa conversa.

Flashback 2 – Sessão de terapia

_"Você está muito deprimida, Marin. Eu posso indicar um bom psiquiatra, para que ele oriente um tratamento com antidepressivos".  
"Não. Não preciso de remédios. Eu só vejo uma solução para mim: a morte".  
"Não diga disso".  
"Eu consegui tudo o que eu mais desejava. Tenho sucesso profissional, um ótimo apartamento... mas nada disso está conseguindo preencher o vazio que sinto dentro de mim".  
"Você pode estar procurando a felicidade nos lugares errados".  
"Já sei. Você vai me dizer que preciso me casar e ter filhos para me sentir completa".  
"Não. Nem todo mundo precisa dessas coisas para ser feliz. O que quero dizer é que você estava tão preocupada com conquistas materiais que esqueceu de si mesma".  
"Como assim?".  
"Você achou que tendo um bom emprego e comprando tudo o que queria seria uma pessoa feliz. Mas, agora que conseguiu, percebeu que não é o suficiente. Já se perguntou o que você gostaria realmente de fazer?".  
"Eu gosto do meu trabalho".  
"Não é isso. O que mais, além de trabalhar, você planeja fazer na vida?".  
"Não sei. Nunca parei pra pensar nisso. E, sinceramente, não tenho vontade de fazer nada. Eu só queria morrer".  
"Você é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente...".  
"Ninguém me suporta, Saori. Tem dias em que nem eu mesma me suporto".  
"Você está sendo muito negativa. Sua auto-estima está baixa".  
"Eu ainda não decidi que método usar. Já pensei em pular de um prédio, mas tenho medo de altura. Ou talvez tomar veneno, mas dizem que você sente queimar por dentro, e eu não quero sentir dor".  
"Você não tem medo do que possa acontecer? Muitas religiões afirmam que os suicidas vão para o inferno".  
"O inferno é aqui. E, além disso, provavelmente eu irei para lá de qualquer jeito. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim".  
"Por favor, vá ao psiquiatra. Estou preocupada com você".  
"Pelo menos, você ficará livre da paciente mais chata que já teve".  
"Não brinque com isso".  
"Não estou brincando"._

- Você parecia decidida a acabar com tudo. Não ouviu meus conselhos e não procurou o psiquiatra. Dois dias depois, aconteceu o acidente. Eu logo imaginei que pudesse ter sido uma tentativa de suicídio.  
- Que louca eu fui! Jogar o carro dentro do rio! Será que não foi mesmo um acidente?  
- Nunca saberemos, a não ser que você recupere sua memória. De qualquer forma, acho que você recebeu uma nova chance. Deveria aproveitá-la.  
Era exatamente isso o que eu pretendia fazer. Aquela pessoa má e egoísta havia morrido no acidente. Eu estava viva. E disposta a ser uma nova Marin.

Meu relacionamento com Shun era apenas de amizade. Depois do acidente, nós nunca mais nos beijamos ou tivemos algum tipo de intimidade. Eu resolvi terminar o namoro e deixá-lo livre para se reconciliar com June.  
Shun reagiu com um misto de alívio e preocupação quando comuniquei minha decisão.  
- Não quero te deixar sozinha no momento em que você mais precisa – explicou.  
- Eu vou ficar bem. Além disso, nós dois sabemos que esse namoro foi um erro. Nunca existiu amor entre a gente.  
- Eu gosto de você.  
- Eu também, mas é só amizade. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu.  
- Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?  
- Toda a certeza do mundo. Você foi maravilhoso comigo, mas eu não quero mais que se sacrifique desse jeito. É hora de buscar sua felicidade. E sua felicidade é a June.  
- Ela me odeia... – suspirou ele, tristemente.  
- Ela ainda te ama. Eu percebi isso no dia em que a procurei...  
- Você foi falar com ela? – Shun reagiu com espanto.  
- Fui. Ela me expulsou da casa dela. Na verdade, nem me deixou entrar... - lamentei.  
- E quem garante que comigo será diferente?  
- Você precisa tentar, Shun. Ou vai ficar o resto da vida choramingando pelos cantos?  
Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Acho que nunca um fim de namoro deixou duas pessoas tão felizes quanto nós dois.

Porém, nem tudo era tão simples quanto eu pensava. Assim que soube da novidade, Ikki veio me procurar.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, irritada.  
- Agora que você está livre, quem sabe não queira relembrar como eu sou bom de cama? – perguntou ele, mais cafajeste do que nunca.  
- Prefiro ser jogada em um tonel de ácido!  
- Se fazendo de difícil? Você gostava das nossas loucuras... – ele disse, enquanto se aproximava de mim e tentava me agarrar. Saí correndo na direção da cozinha, e ele me perseguiu. Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ele tentou me beijar à força.  
- Me solta, seu babaca! – gritei, enojada. Como ele não me obedeceu, peguei a primeira panela que vi na frente e bati na cabeça dele. Ikki viu estrelas.  
Enquanto gemia de dor, começou a gritar:  
- O quê foi?! Resolveu virar santa agora, é? Você traiu meu irmão comigo durante dois meses e agora finge que nada aconteceu?  
Subitamente, ouvimos os passos de uma terceira pessoa no meu apartamento. Corri até a sala e notei que a porta estava aberta. Quando cheguei ao corredor, vi Shun parado na frente do elevador. Eu o chamei, mas ele me ignorou. Fui ao seu encontro, e percebi que estava chorando depois de ter ouvido minha conversa com Ikki.  
- Shun... Me perdoa! - eu implorei - Eu não sei como fui capaz de fazer isso, mas...  
- Cala a boca! Você é sórdida, Marin. Eu perdi a mulher que eu amava por sua causa, e agora descubro que você me traiu com meu único irmão!  
- Perdão, Shun! Eu não me lembro de nada! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...  
- Como me arrependo de ter perdido meu tempo com você! Antes do acidente, eu queria terminar o namoro, mas aí aconteceu tudo isso e eu fiquei com pena de te deixar sozinha. Ah, se eu soubesse que você não passa de uma piranha!  
- Não fale assim comigo!  
- Falo sim, porque é isso que você é! Se ainda fosse com outro homem... por que justo o meu irmão?? Não acredito que ele foi capaz de me trair também!

Nesse instante, Ikki surgiu na porta do apartamento, com a testa sangrando.  
- Shun, me perdoa. Eu não queria fazer isso com você, meu irmão. A culpa é toda dessa mulherzinha. Ela ficou se jogando pra cima de mim, tentando me seduzir. Eu acabei não resistindo...  
- Mentiroso! – eu gritei, revoltada – Minha terapeuta disse que nós dois fomos culpados!  
- Shun, em que você prefere acreditar? No seu irmão, ou nessa vaca, que foi capaz de roubar você da melhor amiga dela?  
Ele não respondeu. Virou as costas para mim e o irmão e entrou no elevador.  
- Satisfeito? – eu gritei, assim que a porta do elevador fechou – Você me fez brigar com o único amigo que me restava!  
Ikki não disse mais nada. Caminhou lentamente na direção das escadas e desceu, sem olhar para trás.

Fiquei ali parada por alguns segundos, antes de explodir em lágrimas.  
Até quando meu passado continuaria a me assombrar?

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Mudou? Só se foi pra pior! Eu não sei o quê você veio fazer aqui, garota, mas saiba que não é bem-vinda! E, se eu fosse você, voltava logo pra sua vida de luxo, porque aqui não é seu lugar! Somos muito pobres e não temos nada pra te oferecer!  
- Touma! – repreendeu Hilda.  
Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Ele tem razão, Hilda. Eu não devia ter vindo aqui... _

_

* * *

__Um dia, ele fez uma confissão que me surpreendeu.  
- Sempre achei você muito inteligente e atraente... e também muito antipática.  
- E agora? Ainda me acha antipática? – perguntei, um pouco nervosa com a proximidade dele.  
- Não. Você é uma pessoa agradável de conviver. É um pouco estranho dizer isso, mas... o acidente fez bem à você. _

_

* * *

__Parecia que aquela seria a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Ao menos, das que eu conseguia me lembrar até então. Tudo era perfeito: o lugar, a comida e, principalmente, a companhia. Porém, fiquei apavorada quando um fato inesperado ameaçou destruir meu paraíso particular..._

**Agradecimentos**

Branca Takarai: Acho que gora a Marin está indo pelo caminho certo, né? Respondendo sua pergunta: não vai ter diálogos entre Seiya e Saori, mas eu reservo uma "pequena" surpresa no final da fic. Aguarde! Bjs e obrigada pela review.  
Nina: Patrimônio da humanidade foi boa hein? kkkkkk... Vc viu o qto a Marin foi destratada nesse capítulo né? A coitada tá pagando todos os pecados, hehehe... bjs e obrigada por comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Eu continuava a freqüentar a terapia todas as semanas. Certo dia, estávamos eu e a terapeuta conversando sobre minha família. Eu tinha dois irmãos, Touma e Hilda. Acho que não nos falávamos há pelo menos cinco anos.  
- Estou com vontade de visitá-los – eu disse para Saori.  
- Você está preparada para isso? Eles poderão te receber mal.  
- Pior do que foi com a June, impossível.  
Ela me lançou um olhar preocupado.  
- Preciso avisá-la de que eu vou tirar três semanas de férias, a partir da próxima consulta.  
Eu reagi mal à notícia:  
- Não me diga isso! Como vou fazer sem você por perto?  
- Você está fazendo grandes progressos. Vai saber se virar sozinha.  
- Mas...  
- Você é adulta e precisa aprender a resolver seus problemas. Acredite mais em si mesma!  
- Vou tentar – respondi, contrariada.  
No fim-de-semana, peguei um trem e fui até a cidade onde meus irmãos moravam. Não liguei para avisar da minha visita porque não tinha idéia de como reagiriam.  
Cheguei à casa onde eu vivera durante toda a infância e adolescência. Era uma casinha simples e pequena. Como quase todo o resto, não me lembrava daquele lugar.  
Hilda veio atender a campainha. Obviamente, só a reconheci por causa das fotos que possuía em minha casa. Ela já era casada e tinha dois filhos. Levou um susto ao me reconhecer.  
- Você? O quê veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ela, com rispidez.  
- Ver você e o Touma.  
- Por quê? Por acaso perdeu seu maravilhoso emprego e veio pedir dinheiro emprestado? – ironizou.  
- Não, Hilda. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sofri um acidente e quase morri.  
- É, eu sei. Seu namorado ligou avisando.  
- Vocês podiam ter ido me ver...  
Ela me encarou com raiva e mágoa.  
- Não, não podíamos. Estávamos muito ocupados para perder tempo com você.  
Fiquei triste com a resposta, mas sabia que ela tinha suas razões.  
- Eu perdi a memória. Não me lembro de ninguém. Mas conversei com algumas pessoas e descobri que fui muito negligente com vocês, e com nossos pais.  
- Você é a filha mais ingrata que já conheci! – explodiu ela – Mamãe ficou doente e implorou para que você viesse vê-la, mas você sempre tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Ela morreu e você nem veio no enterro! Depois, foi a mesma coisa com papai.  
- Me perdoe, Hilda. Eu sei que fui muito egoísta... mas eu mudei.  
- Mudou? Agora é tarde. Nossos pais já se foram...  
- Mas você e Touma estão vivos, e eu gostaria de ser amiga de vocês.  
- Amiga? Você só pode estar brincando. Você nunca teve amigos, Marin. Você sempre achou que o mundo girava ao seu redor!  
- Por favor, Hilda... – eu supliquei, quase chorando – Você não acredita que uma pessoa possa melhorar?  
Ela ficou quieta. Pouco depois, Touma entrou em casa com duas crianças, os filhos de Hilda.  
- Hilda, seus filhos estão impossíveis. Nunca vi crianças tão endiabradas quanto esses garotos... – ele começou a dizer, antes de reparar na minha presença.  
Hilda olhou para os meninos e ordenou:  
- Vão para o quarto estudar.  
- Ah, mãe, agora não! – protestaram eles.  
- Vão já! Eu e seu tio temos muito o que conversar com essa moça.  
Os garotos olharam para mim com curiosidade, antes de obedecerem a ordem da mãe. Acho que nem se lembravam mais da tia Marin.  
Touma, que até então não dissera uma palavra, olhou para Hilda e reclamou:  
- Por que a deixou entrar, Hilda? Nós não decidimos esquecer que ela existia?  
Eu me irritei.  
- Puxa, Touma, você não me vê há anos, e nem me cumprimentou! O quê eu fiz para você me tratar assim?  
- Você existe – ele respondeu, me olhando com raiva.  
- Calma, Touma. Ela estava me dizendo que mudou... – Hilda tentou amenizar.  
Ele a interrompeu:  
- Mudou? Só se foi pra pior! Eu não sei o quê você veio fazer aqui, garota, mas saiba que não é bem-vinda! E se eu fosse você, voltava logo pra sua vida de luxo, porque aqui não é seu lugar! Somos muito pobres e não temos nada pra te oferecer!  
- Touma! – repreendeu Hilda.  
Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Ele tem razão, Hilda. Eu não devia ter vindo aqui...

Me dirigi até a porta. Minha irmã se aproximou de mim, tocando meu braço de leve. Eu olhei para ela e vi que também estava chorando. Sem dizer nada, nos abraçamos.  
Touma ficou quieto, apenas nos observando.  
- Eu já vou – afirmei, decidida.  
- Não, fique para o almoço – pediu Hilda, secando suas lágrimas.  
- Minha presença não é bem-vinda – disse eu, repetindo as palavras de Touma.  
- Se é por minha causa, pode ficar. Eu vou almoçar na minha casa – afirmou ele, antes de sair.  
- Não ligue para ele. Touma sempre foi muito intransigente. Ele gostou de te ver, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer – explicou Hilda.  
- Imagine se não tivesse gostado...  
Hilda preparou o almoço. O marido dela, Sigfried, chegou em casa e ficou surpreso quando me viu. Almocei com os dois e as crianças, e depois resolvi voltar para casa. Hilda me acompanhou até a estação de trem.  
- Me perdoe por não ter sido uma boa filha para os nossos pais. E uma boa irmã para você e Touma – eu pedi.  
- Você não foi boa nem para si mesma, Marin. Sempre se exigiu demais. Ainda bem que você está tentando se corrigir – ela respondeu.  
Combinamos de nos reaproximarmos aos poucos. Com Touma, eu sabia que seria mais difícil. Meu irmão estava muito ressentido comigo, e eu teria que reconquistar sua amizade com muito esforço.

Ao menos na empresa, as coisas estavam melhores. Eu já estava mais enturmada com meus colegas, e até ganhei um admirador. O nome dele era Jabu, e dividia o apartamento com Aioria. Eu não ia muito com a cara dele, pois tinha um jeito meio cafajeste, parecido com o Ikki. Ele me chamou para sair algumas vezes, mas eu sempre recusava. Acho que pegou raiva de mim, porque passou a me evitar.  
Na verdade, eu estava louca para receber convites de uma outra pessoa. Que era justamente o seu colega de apartamento...  
Aioria estava bem menos arredio comigo. Eu diria até que estávamos mais próximos a cada dia. Algumas vezes, eu pedia que me ajudasse com problemas que eu sabia perfeitamente como resolver. Era uma forma que eu encontrava de ficar perto dele.  
Eu não sabia se ele era comprometido, e perguntei para Shunrey se ela sabia de alguma namorada. Ela prometeu que iria investigar.  
Dois dias depois, ela veio me dar uma resposta.  
- Ele não tem namorada, mas...  
- Mas?  
- Acho que o Aioria tá interessado em alguém. Ouvi ele conversando com Jabu, e ele contou que queria chamar uma garota pra sair. Não consegui ouvir o resto porque o telefone tocou e eu tive que atender.  
- Obrigada, Shunrey – eu respondi, meio decepcionada.  
"_Quem será essa sortuda?"_, pensei comigo mesma.  
Eu queria conversar com Saori sobre esse assunto. Entretanto, ela havia saido de férias e me deixado sozinha com meus conflitos sentimentais.  
Eu estava experimentando um sentimento novo, que me assustava e ao mesmo tempo me enchia de felicidade. Todos os dias, quando chegava ao escritório, sentia meu coração acelerar quando o via. Nosso relacionamento melhorara muito, e Aioria estava me tratando de forma amigável.

Um dia, ele fez uma confissão que me surpreendeu.  
- Sempre achei você muito inteligente e atraente... e também muito antipática.  
- E agora? Ainda me acha antipática? – perguntei, um pouco nervosa com a proximidade dele.  
- Não. Você é uma pessoa agradável de conviver. É um pouco estranho dizer isso, mas... o acidente fez bem à você.  
- Muita gente já me disse isso – comentei.  
Aioria sorriu para mim e fez o convite à queima-roupa:  
- Marin, você gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã?  
Quase tive um treco ao ouvir aquela proposta.  
- Jantar? Com você? Eu adoraria! – respondi, parecendo uma adolescente de 15 anos.  
- A que horas posso buscá-la? – Aioria me perguntou, enquanto me olhava de uma forma que me fez corar. Tentei disfarçar meu acanhamento.  
- Pode ser às oito?  
- Perfeito. Me dê o seu endereço – pediu ele.

Naquela noite, eu entrei no meu apartamento e comecei a dançar como uma tonta no meio da sala. Aioria tinha me convidado pra sair!! Ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu! E pensar que eu tinha prometido que jamais me apaixonaria novamente! Bom, quem prometeu isso foi a velha Marin. Eu sou outra pessoa agora, e estou a-do-ran-do essa sensação!  
A amnésia tinha sido um verdadeiro presente dos céus! Antes, esse encontro seria quase impossível. Eu era uma pessoa mesquinha e egoísta. Depois que fiquei legal, fui recompensada! Pela primeira vez desde o acidente, eu podia dizer que estava feliz!

**No dia seguinte...  
**"_Pena eu não poder contar a novidade pra minha terapeuta. Ela vai ficar surpresa quando voltar de férias e eu disser que estou namorando o Aioria!",_ planejei, eufórica enquanto me vestia para o tão esperado jantar_. "Essa noite promete!"_.  
Aioria veio me buscar na hora combinada. Estava um gato, como sempre. Disse que eu estava linda, e percebi que não tirava os olhos de mim. Fiquei orgulhosa da minha capacidade de seduzir um homem.  
Ele me levou à um restaurante muito badalado. _"Será que eu mereço tudo isso?"_, eu pensava, enquanto meu acompanhante fazia os pedidos ao maitre do restaurante. Quando terminou, ergueu sua taça de vinho e propôs um brinde:  
- A nós – disse ele, entre misterioso e sensual.  
- Ao futuro – eu acrescentei, antes de levar a taça aos meus lábios.  
Eu estava nas nuvens. A cada segundo, eu ficava mais envolvida pelo charme de Aioria. Ele era um gentleman, um homem fino e educado, e um verdadeiro mestre na arte de seduzir uma mulher.  
Parecia que aquela seria a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Ao menos, das que eu conseguia me lembrar até então. Tudo era perfeito: o lugar, a comida e, principalmente, a companhia.

Porém, fiquei apavorada quando um fato inesperado ameaçou destruir meu paraíso particular...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Eu não tinha um espelho para verificar, mas meu rosto deve ter ficado roxo de vergonha. Aioria olhou chocado para mim.  
- Opsss, desculpe, acho que fui indiscreta! Você não queria que o bofe aí soubesse que no passado você fazia strip-tease, né? – perguntou ela, achando graça na minha desgraça – Naquela época, seu apelido era "Vulcão Ruivo"._

_

* * *

__- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você não queira mais me ver. Você merece uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Alguém que não seja tão suja, e..  
Senti os braços de Aioria me envolverem, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, seus lábios procuraram os meus com voracidade. Por alguns instantes, esqueci de novo quem eu era. _

_

* * *

__Fiquei muito nervosa e comecei a vasculhar a escrivaninha inteira à procura da carta. Quem poderia ter aberto a gaveta e encontrado aquele documento tão comprometedor?  
- Procurando alguma coisa, Marin? – ouvi alguém perguntar num tom sarcástico.  
Vi Jabu com a carta nas mãos e quase tive um treco._

**Agradecimentos**

**Karol: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero continuar recebendo seus comentários. Bjs!  
**Nina: **Então Nina, pode até não ter mais segredos entre a Marin e as pessoas que vc mencionou, mas e o Aioria? Ele ainda não descobriu o que ela andou aprontando antes de perder a memória... isso sem falar no spoiller do próximo capítulo, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Branca Takarai: **Realmente, não vai ser fácil pra Marin reconquistar a confiança das pessoas que magoou. Mas ela vai se esforçar pra merecer. Só não vai ter Seiya e Saori na fic pq atrapalharia uma idéia que tive para o desfecho (não posso contar por enqto...). Bjs e obrigada por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Comentários:  
_**_Gostaria muito que vcs comentassem o capítulo. Faltam apenas 2 para a fic terminar..._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6 **

Uma garota, sentada à uma mesa próxima da nossa, não parava de olhar para nós. A princípio, achei que estivesse paquerando Aioria na minha frente. Comecei a me irritar com a audácia da criatura. Algum tempo depois, descobri que, na verdade, ela estava olhando e sorrindo para mim. _"Essa não! Tô sendo paquerada por uma lésbica!",_ pensei, morrendo de vergonha e apreensiva por não querer que Aioria percebesse a minha saia-justa. E isso não demorou a acontecer. Logo ele notou que eu estava bastante desconfortável.  
- Está tudo bem? – ele quis saber.  
- Tudo ótimo – eu menti.  
Quando terminamos de jantar, Aioria pediu para um garçom trazer a conta. Me assustei quando a tal garota se aproximou da nossa mesa e disse:  
- Ora, ora! Há quanto tempo! Por onde você andou?  
- Eu... acho que você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa – respondi.  
- Não, não estou. Seu nome é Marin.  
- Desculpe, mas não me recordo de você – eu respondi, com sinceridade.  
Ela deu um sorrisinho cínico.  
- Como não? Nós trabalhamos juntas, alguns anos atrás.  
- Eu... sofri um acidente há pouco tempo, e perdi a memória.  
- Ah, não diga! Olha, essa não cola, viu? Você está fingindo que não me conhece!  
- Eu não conheço mesmo! – insisti, irritada.  
- Como você não conhece Shina, a melhor stripper de Tóquio? Nós trabalhamos juntas na mesma espelunca durante cinco meses! Eu segui carreira, mas você estava fazendo faculdade e deve ter ido trabalhar na sua área.

Eu não tinha um espelho para verificar, mas meu rosto deve ter ficado roxo de vergonha. Aioria olhou chocado para mim.  
- Opsss, desculpe, acho que fui indiscreta! Você não queria que o bofe aí soubesse que no passado você fazia strip-tease, né? – perguntou ela, achando graça na minha desgraça – Naquela época, seu apelido era "Vulcão Ruivo". As outras garotas morriam de inveja do seu sucesso – acrescentou, enquanto o veneno escorria pelos cantos da boca.  
Eu estava a ponto de ter um enfarte, aos 29 anos.  
- Acho que já vou indo – disse a fofoqueira – Foi um prazer revê-la!  
Quando Shina se afastou, eu fiquei paralisada. Não sabia se me escondia no banheiro, debaixo da mesa ou se saía correndo do restaurante. Acabei escolhendo a última opção.  
Aioria pagou rapidamente a conta e veio atrás de mim. Antes que falasse qualquer coisa, eu comecei a chorar e pedir que me desculpasse.  
- Desculpe! Eu não sabia que minha vida tinha sido tão escabrosa! Pensei que já conhecia todos os meus podres, mas, pelo jeito, meu passado é uma caixinha de surpresas desagradáveis!  
- Marin...  
- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você não queira mais me ver. Você merece uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Alguém que não seja tão suja, e...  
Senti os braços de Aioria me envolverem, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, seus lábios procuraram os meus com voracidade. Por alguns instantes, esqueci de novo quem eu era.  
Quando nos separamos, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.  
- Não vou negar que fiquei um pouco chocado, mas... Eu não tenho nada a ver com seu passado, Marin. Eu não posso te julgar pelo que você fez. Depois que te conheci melhor, percebi que você é uma mulher muito especial. Eu estava enganado a seu respeito... achei que você fosse uma pessoa insensível e egocêntrica, mas você não é nada disso.  
- Aioria, eu...  
- A única coisa que jamais perdoaria seria descobrir que você me enganou de alguma forma.  
Gelei ao ouvir suas palavras.

Aioria me levou para casa, e eu o convidei para subir até meu apartamento. Tão logo entramos, começamos a nos beijar como dois alucinados, e eu consegui esquecer dos meus problemas por algum tempo.  
No dia seguinte, despertei sozinha em minha cama. Por alguns segundos, pensei que tudo não tinha passado de um lindo sonho. Sorri ao perceber que o sonho não tinha acabado ainda. Ele entrou em meu quarto com uma pequena bandeja nas mãos.  
- Não tinha muita coisa na sua geladeira, mas consegui fazer umas torradas e um chá – ele disse, com um sorriso que me derreteu por dentro.  
- Você não existe. Só pode ser uma ilusão... – eu respondi, encantada com a gentileza dele. Aioria colocou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo.  
- Depois de tudo o que fizemos ontem à noite, você ainda acha que não sou real? – ele perguntou, divertido – Pode deixar, eu vou mostrar pra você que eu sou de verdade!  
Dizendo isso, ele me tomou em seus braços novamente e me beijou. Nos amamos pela quarta vez, e posso garantir que cada uma delas foi ainda mais maravilhosa que as anteriores.  
Depois que Aioria foi embora, eu comecei a pensar no que ele havia me dito na noite anterior.  
"_A única coisa que jamais perdoaria seria descobrir que você me enganou de alguma forma".  
_Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele, e ele por mim. Por que estragar tudo contando que eu tinha sabotado o projeto dele para conseguir a promoção?  
Por outro lado... como seria carregar aquele peso na consciência pelo resto da vida? Essa dúvida me atormentava. Eu estava arrependida por algo que sequer me lembrava de ter feito. Além disso, eu abrira mão daquele cargo para que Aioria ficasse com ele. Já estava de bom tamanho, não?  
_Não, não estava_, me dizia a voz da minha consciência.  
Como Saori não estava disponível para me dar conselhos, entrei em uma livraria e comprei livros de auto-ajuda. Li alguns capítulos, e decidi seguir uma sugestão que encontrei: escrever cartas para as pessoas que eu havia magoado, pedindo perdão.  
Eu já havia deixado inúmeras mensagens na secretaria-eletrônica de Shun, mas ele não havia retornado as ligações. Escrevi a primeira carta para ele, dizendo que lamentava profundamente ter tido um caso com Ikki. Depois, escrevi para June, repetindo tudo o que já lhe dissera pessoalmente em nosso último encontro.  
Por fim, escrevi uma carta para Aioria. Nossos colegas haviam percebido o clima entre nós dois, e não tivemos outra opção senão assumirmos nosso romance. Aproveitei o final do expediente, quando o escritório estava mais vazio, para escrevê-la. Todos já tinham ido embora, inclusive ele. Coloquei no papel tudo o que eu tinha feito (de acordo com o que Saori tinha me revelado, uma vez que não me lembrava dos meus atos). Entretanto, eu não planejava enviar esta última carta. Eu a escrevi apenas como uma forma de me libertar do meu remorso em relação à Aioria.

Subitamente, meu chefe percebeu que eu ainda estava no escritório e me chamou:  
- Marin, poderia vir até minha sala um instante?  
Guardei a carta para Aioria na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha e fui atendê-lo. Ao retornar para minha mesa, abri a gaveta para pegar a carta. Entretanto, ela não estava mais ali. Fiquei muito nervosa e comecei a vasculhar a escrivaninha inteira à procura da carta. Quem poderia ter aberto a gaveta e encontrado aquele documento tão comprometedor?  
- Procurando alguma coisa, Marin? – ouvi alguém perguntar num tom sarcástico.  
Vi Jabu com a carta nas mãos e quase tive um treco.  
- Devolve minha carta, seu ladrão! – gritei, indignada.  
- O Aioria vai adorar saber o que está escrito aqui – provocou o canalha. Ele tinha me visto escrever a carta e esperado um momento de distração para descobrir o que havia de tão importante nela. Jabu sabia que não seria enviada, porque eu escrevera em um dos parágrafos: _"Você não receberá esta carta"_.  
- Você não teria coragem... – comecei a dizer, tentando disfarçar meu desespero.  
- Depende. Se você for uma boa menina... – afirmou ele, de modo malicioso.  
Senti meu estômago embrulhar. O quê ele queria dizer com isso?  
- Se você passar a noite comigo, eu devolvo a carta. Caso contrário... mostrarei para Aioria e para o nosso chefe.  
- Você não pode estar falando sério!  
- Nunca falei tão sério, baby. Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de deixar essa carta dando sopa por aí...  
- Você não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas!  
- E você não tinha o direito de me rejeitar! Virei motivo de piada entre o pessoal do escritório, ainda mais agora que o Aioria conseguiu tão facilmente o que eu tanto queria! – disse ele, irritado.  
- Você é nojento, Jabu! – eu gritei.  
- Vou te dar um prazo. Você tem até as oito horas para decidir se aceita minha proposta... enquanto isso, vou dar uma volta. Se quiser me ligar, este é o meu celular – disse ele, entregando um papel com o número.  
Ele saiu e eu fiquei ali parada, sem saber como agir.  
Se eu aceitasse aquela proposta pra lá de indecente, me safaria de vários problemas. Porém, mais uma vez eu trairia um namorado. Com um agravante: eu amava Aioria. Seria abominável da minha parte ir para a cama com o melhor amigo dele. E, naquelas circunstâncias, seria praticamente como ser violentada.  
Por outro lado... se eu me negasse, perderia meu namorado e meu emprego. O homem que eu amava e a minha única fonte de renda. O quê fazer? Por que Saori tinha que sair de férias na hora em que eu mais precisava dela?  
Meu prazo já estava quase terminando quando finalmente tomei uma decisão. Assim que Jabu voltou, dei minha resposta.  
A "velha Marin" teria aceito aquela chantagem sórdida. Mas, a "nova eu"... disse não.

Jabu reagiu com fúria à minha recusa.  
- Sua idiota! Ele vai descobrir quem você é agora mesmo! – ameaçou, enquanto ia embora do escritório.  
Senti uma forte dor no peito ao imaginar a decepção de Aioria quando lesse aquela carta. Mal tive forças para voltar para casa naquela noite. Eu sabia que, na manhã seguinte, tudo estaria arruínado. Meu namoro com Aioria e o emprego dos meus sonhos...  
Aioria não me ligou naquela noite, como prometera. Sinal de que já devia ter lido a carta. Passei a madrugada toda em claro, pensando no que me aguardava no dia seguinte. Fui mais cedo para o trabalho, já planejando arrumar minhas coisas, uma vez que minha demissão seria inevitável.  
Fui a primeira a chegar. Comecei a reunir meus objetos e a guardá-los dentro de uma caixa de papelão. Sem que eu pudesse evitar, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, transformando-se aos poucos em um pranto convulsivo.  
- O que aconteceu, Marin? Por que está chorando?  
Olhei para o lado e vi Seiya, um colega do escritório.  
- Não é nada... – tentei dizer, mas logo voltei a chorar.  
- Calma! Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou, assustado com meu desespero.  
Eu não tinha muita intimidade com Seiya, mas ele era a única pessoa ali, e eu precisava desabafar com alguém. Contei a história da carta, apesar da vergonha em admitir que havia sido tão desonesta com Aioria. Ele me escutou em silêncio, e por fim, disse:  
- O Jabu não presta, mesmo! A essa altura, o Aioria já deve ter lido a carta. Mas o nosso chefe, ainda não...  
- E daí? Isso é questão de tempo. Assim que ele chegar, Jabu entregará minha cabeça numa bandeja...  
- Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa pra impedir...  
- O quê? Não há nada que possa ser feito... – eu lamentei, enxugando meus olhos.

Seiya ficou calado por alguns segundos, antes de afirmar:  
- Eu tenho um plano...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Até parece que você abriria mão do seu precioso emprego por minha causa! – debochou ele – Você é a pior pessoa que eu já conheci.  
__Olhei para Aioria, sentindo-me destroçada por suas palavras tão duras.  
__- A partir de hoje, você não terá mais que conviver com uma pessoa tão desprezível como eu – respondi, antes de sair da sala e bater a porta.__

* * *

O que eu nunca poderia imaginar é que aquele abraço inocente iria causar um grande transtorno nas vidas das duas pessoas que mais haviam me ajudado até então...__

* * *

- Pensei que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar – afirmei, magoada com a atitude dela – Mas, pelo jeito, você só estava interessada no dinheiro que recebia pelas consultas._  
_- Por favor, vá embora, Marin. Eu não tenho mais condições de atender você.  
__- Poderia ao menos dizer o que eu fiz de errado?_

**Agradecimentos  
**Nina: Pelo menos o Aioria levou na boa o novo podre do passado dela, hehehe... maaaas, parece que ele vai reagir mal quando descobrir o outro que ela tá escondendo... ô mulher azarada, já não bastassem os problemas do passado ainda arrumou um novo (o nojento do Jabu). Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

**Meia hora depois...  
**Assim que Jabu chegou ao escritório, Seiya foi falar com ele.  
- Vamos tomar um café, Jabu? Você assistiu o jogo ontem? – perguntou, enquanto praticamente obrigava o colega a acompanhá-lo até a máquina de café.  
Jabu estranhou um pouco a atitude de Seiya, porque eles não eram de conversar muito, mas aceitou o convite. Aproveitei a saída dele para abrir sua pasta e procurar minha carta. Revirei tudo e estava quase desistindo quando finalmente a encontrei, dentro da agenda. Imediatamente, eu a destruí num picador de papel.  
Jabu voltou do café e abriu a pasta. Assim que pegou a agenda, percebeu o sumiço da carta e na mesma hora foi até minha mesa.  
- Você mexeu na minha pasta? – ele perguntou, com um olhar de fúria.  
Sorri com sarcasmo.  
- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga.  
- Sua... – ele começou a dizer, mas se conteve quando nosso chefe apareceu – Você pode ter salvado seu emprego, mas pode dizer adeus ao Aioria! Eu não tenho mais nenhuma prova contra você, mas ele pode conseguir alguma! Reze para ele não te dedurar pro chefe!  
Depois que se afastou, Seiya piscou um olho para mim. Eu o agradeci muito por ter me ajudado. Mas a angústia se apossou de mim ao pensar na reação de Aioria. Ele jamais me perdoaria por eu ter feito o que fiz.  
As horas se passaram, e ele não veio trabalhar. Fiquei preocupada com a ausência dele, mas não tive coragem de ligar para sua casa.

No fim da tarde, Aioria finalmente apareceu. Foi direto para a sala do chefe, passando por mim sem sequer me cumprimentar. Fiquei curiosa para saber o que ele tinha ido fazer lá. Me aproximei da sala e tentei ouvir a conversa, colando o ouvido na porta.  
- Você não pode fazer isso, Aioria! – disse o chefe, desapontado.  
- Já está decidido, e não voltarei atrás – afirmou ele – Eu peço demissão.  
Ambos ficaram espantados quando entrei na sala de repente e anunciei:  
- Você não vai se demitir, Aioria. Se um de nós tiver que sair, que seja eu.  
Nosso chefe se irritou:  
- Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo!  
- Não, eu estou falando sério. Você não precisa pedir demissão, Aioria. Eu farei isso, é o mais justo...  
Seu olhar de desprezo me deixou com vontade de morrer.  
- Você, falando em justiça? – ele perguntou com ironia.  
- Vocês poderiam ir resolver suas diferenças em outro lugar? – o chefe perguntou, aborrecido com a discussão entre nós dois.  
Saímos juntos da sala. Peguei Aioria pela mão e o conduzi até uma outra, que costumava ficar vazia.  
- Precisamos conversar – eu comecei a dizer, assim que fechei a porta.  
- Não, não precisamos – ele retrucou, tentando abrir a porta para sair.  
- Por favor, Aioria! Me deixa explicar! – eu implorei.  
- Explicar o quê? Você aprontou uma tremenda sacanagem pra conseguir a promoção. Por sua causa, eu quase fui demitido. Não satisfeita em me prejudicar profissionalmente, você ainda se fez de boazinha para me conquistar, sabe-se lá com que intenções. Você acabou com a minha vida! Está feliz agora?  
- Me ouça, por favor! Eu assumo que cometi um grande erro, mas me arrependi, tanto que pedi para o nosso chefe te dar o meu cargo...  
- Como se isso fosse suficiente para compensar o que você fez... Além do mais, você me enganou! E eu avisei que nunca te perdoaria se soubesse que você tinha mentido para mim!  
Eu não conseguia mais conter minhas lágrimas.  
- Eu não tive coragem de contar o que havia feito. Por favor, me perdoe! Eu mudei, Aioria! Quando fiz isso, eu era uma pessoa mesquinha e egoísta. Eu não dava valor para o que realmente importa. Mas, agora, eu aprendi o que é amar...  
- Amar? Você não sabe o que é isso! Você só ama a si mesma, e olhe lá. Eu não quero olhar pra sua cara nunca mais. Não quero mais trabalhar no mesmo lugar que você!  
Senti um nó na garganta.  
- Se você não me quer por perto, eu farei a única coisa que está ao meu alcance: sair da empresa.  
- Até parece que você abriria mão do seu precioso emprego por minha causa! – debochou ele – Você é a pior pessoa que eu já conheci.  
Olhei para Aioria, sentindo-me destroçada por suas palavras tão duras.  
- A partir de hoje, você não terá mais que conviver com uma pessoa tão desprezível como eu – respondi, antes de sair da sala e bater a porta.

Meu chefe relutou muito em aceitar minha demissão, mas eu deixei claro que não voltaria atrás. Ele não teve outro remédio senão concordar.  
Era fim de expediente, e o escritório já estava praticamente vazio. Comecei a esvaziar as gavetas e pegar meus pertences. Quando terminei, peguei o elevador e desci até o térreo. Em outros tempos, sair daquele emprego teria sido pior do que a morte para mim. Agora, já não significava tanto.  
Na hora em que saí, avistei Seiya do lado de fora do prédio. Parecia que estava esperando por alguém. Ao me ver com aquelas caixas, ficou surpreso. Expliquei que seria melhor assim, porque o clima entre eu e Aioria ficara péssimo após ele descobrir que eu o prejudicara intencionalmente para conseguir a promoção. Seiya ainda tentou me convencer de que eu não podia abrir mão do meu emprego tão facilmente, mas eu apenas o agradeci:  
- Você me ajudou muito. Infelizmente, nem tudo é do jeito que a gente quer. Adeus, Seiya.  
Nos despedimos com um abraço de amigos. Ele ficou realmente triste por eu ter tomado aquela decisão. E eu fiquei feliz por saber que alguém se importava comigo de verdade.  
O que eu nunca poderia imaginar é que aquele abraço inocente iria causar um grande transtorno nas vidas das duas pessoas que mais haviam me ajudado até então...

Passaram-se alguns dias, e finalmente eu retornei às minhas sessões de análise. Saori voltara de suas férias, e eu tinha um monte de coisas para contar. Entretanto, assim que entrei na sala percebi que ela estava me tratando de um modo diferente, com frieza. Tentei falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos, enquanto ela mal conseguia disfarçar uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto.  
- Achei melhor sair do emprego, porque não seria justo Aioria abrir mão do dele por minha causa. Pena que o Seiya se esforçou inutilmente para reaver a carta. Ele é um amor de pessoa.  
Eu podia jurar que minha terapeuta estava rangendo os dentes enquanto eu falava. Só não entendi o motivo. Até que perguntei:  
- Está tudo bem? Desde que entrei aqui, você está apertando essa bolinha de borracha com toda a força.  
- Está tudo ótimo – respondeu ela, num tom de voz que pareceu sarcástico – Marin, eu preciso avisá-la de que não poderei mais atendê-la.  
- O quê?! – fiquei perplexa com a notícia, sentindo-me totalmente desamparada.  
- Eu decidi mudar de país – justificou Saori, que evitava olhar para mim.  
- Mas... como vou viver sem você? – eu perguntei, de forma dramática – Você é a única pessoa do meu passado que pode me ajudar a recuperar minha memória!  
- Você não se lembrou de nada até agora.  
- Não, mas você me deu informações preciosas sobre quem eu era!  
- Eu sinto muito. Vou indicar uma colega minha, uma excelente profissional.  
- Não! Você é minha terapeuta! Não tem o direito de me deixar! – eu disse, parecendo uma criancinha mimada.  
Eu me assustei com a cara que ela fez e parei imediatamente de falar. Seu rosto meigo e tranqüilo se transformara numa máscara de ódio.  
- Você é que não tem o direito de destruir a vida dos outros! – a voz dela era ameaçadora.  
Não estava entendendo mais nada. Porque essa mudança repentina? Eu não tinha feito nada contra ela!  
- Pensei que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar – afirmei, magoada com a atitude dela – Mas, pelo jeito, você só estava interessada no dinheiro que recebia pelas consultas.  
- Por favor, vá embora, Marin. Eu não tenho mais condições de atender você.  
- Poderia ao menos dizer o que eu fiz de errado?  
Ela olhou para mim, mas não respondeu minha pergunta. Tudo o que disse foi:  
- Sua hora acabou. Adeus, Marin.  
Senti uma tristeza muito grande quando saí do consultório. Pôxa, nem minha própria terapeuta me suporta mais! Logo agora que estou me esforçando tanto para ser uma pessoa melhor!

Durante alguns dias, fiquei muito mal. Estava desempregada e sem minha terapeuta para ouvir minhas lamúrias. Eu não tinha mais um namorado para desabafar, nem amigos...  
Pensando bem, acho que eu ainda tinha um. Resolvi ligar para o Seiya.  
- Oi Marin, como vai? – perguntou ele, com uma voz desanimada.  
- Vou mal, mas pelo jeito, você está pior do que eu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Sim... minha noiva terminou comigo.  
- Puxa... que chato! E qual foi o motivo?  
Ele pareceu hesitar antes de responder.  
- Eu não queria dizer isso, mas... foi por sua causa.  
- Por minha causa?!  
- É... naquele dia em que você se demitiu, ela estava ali perto do prédio da empresa e viu quando a gente se abraçou. Ela achou que existia alguma coisa entre a gente...  
- Que absurdo! Mas, por que você não desmentiu? Você quer que eu fale com ela?  
- Acho que não vai adiantar muito... Ela te conhece, e disse que o seu passado te condena. Que você já roubou o namorado da sua melhor amiga!  
- De onde ela me conhece? E quem é ela para ficar falando mal de mim? – perguntei, irritada.  
Depois de uma breve pausa, Seiya revelou:  
- Ela... é a sua terapeuta.

Finalmente a ficha caiu.  
- A Saori?? Não acredito!! Ela nunca me disse que tinha um noivo, e muito menos que esse noivo era você!  
- Eu também não sabia que você era paciente dela.  
- Então foi por isso que ela agiu daquele jeito tão estranho na última consulta... e disse que não iria mais me atender!  
- Ela quer ir embora do país, e eu não sei mais o que fazer para impedir! – disse ele, num tom desesperado.  
- Calma, Seiya. Eu vou procurá-la e esclarecer tudo – prometi.  
No dia seguinte, voltei ao consultório. A secretária foi logo dizendo que eu não tinha hora marcada, mas eu não quis nem saber. Assim que o paciente saiu, eu invadi a sala. Saori se assustou ao me ver.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? Já disse que não vou mais atendê-la!  
- Eu não vim aqui como sua paciente, mas como uma amiga. Hoje vamos inverter os papéis. Você está precisando de uns bons conselhos.  
Saori reagiu com sarcasmo:  
- Eu? Precisando dos SEUS conselhos? Não me faça rir!  
- Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não tenho nada com seu noivo! Somos apenas amigos!  
Ela ficou irritada quando o mencionei.  
- Você foi capaz de trair sua melhor amiga. Porque não faria o mesmo comigo?  
- Eu admito que fiz isso com a June, mas agora sou uma nova pessoa! E, caso você não saiba, eu estou apaixonada pelo Aioria!  
Saori ficou surpresa.  
- Aconteceu muita coisa nessas três semanas em que você tirou férias. Eu e Aioria nos apaixonamos, só que, infelizmente, agora estamos separados. O Seiya me ajudou muito, quando tentou evitar que eu perdesse meu emprego. Mas nunca aconteceu nada entre nós! E o coitado está arrasado porque você terminou com ele!  
Para meu espanto, ela começou a chorar.  
- Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer...  
- Por que nunca me contou que ele trabalhava na mesma empresa que eu?  
- Não seria ético da minha parte falar sobre meus pacientes com outras pessoas... Ele comentava comigo algumas coisas que você fazia lá na empresa, antes do acidente. Mas eu não poderia revelar pra ele que você era minha paciente. E nem falar para você que meu noivo trabalhava ali, tão próximo. Você poderia pensar que ele estava te observando a meu pedido.  
- Que mundo pequeno... – comentei – Jamais poderia imaginar que vocês eram noivos.  
- Mas agora acabou. Eu cometi uma injustiça... e o Seiya não vai me perdoar...  
- Claro que vai! Ele te ama! E vocês formam um casal muito bonito! – eu disse para Saori.  
Ela sorriu. Acho que foi a primeira vez que a vi sorrir, até onde podia me lembrar.  
- Obrigada, Marin. E me desculpe por ter pensado mal de você.  
- Eu só quero pedir uma coisa: que você volte a ser minha terapeuta.  
- Você tem certeza? Eu agi muito mal com você. Até mandei você ir embora do consultório.  
- No seu lugar, talvez eu fizesse coisa pior – afirmei, oferecendo minha mão – Amigas?  
Ela aceitou o cumprimento, mas disse:  
- Se eu não fosse sua terapeuta, poderíamos ser amigas. Mas não posso ter esse tipo de envolvimento com meus pacientes, embora me preocupe mais com eles do que com meus próprios amigos.  
- Eu entendo.

Fui para casa me sentindo merecedora de um Nobel da Paz. Pela primeira vez, consegui unir um casal ao invés de separá-lo. Se ao menos eu conseguisse fazer o mesmo com Shun e June...

**Próximo capítulo - Final  
**_- Eu sei, mas... se coloque no lugar dele. Não deve ser fácil descobrir que a mulher que você ama foi capaz de uma...  
__- De uma baixaria dessas, pode dizer!  
__- É. Ele não se conforma por ter se apaixonado por você.__

* * *

- É por isso que estamos aqui – explicou Shun, enquanto me entregava um envelope. Era o convite de casamento. Fiquei emocionada._  
_- Não sei o que dizer... – eu comecei, mal contendo minhas lágrimas – Eu quase estraguei tudo e, mesmo assim, vocês vieram me convidar...  
__- O Shun insistiu muito – afirmou June, como se não quisesse dar o braço a torcer.__

* * *

Enquanto esperava, comecei a refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos quatro meses após o acidente. E, apesar dos pesares, conclui que eu era feliz. A vida me dera uma segunda chance, e eu soube aproveitá-la.  
__Subitamente, alguém se sentou ao meu lado. Quando olhei para a pessoa e a reconheci, senti meu coração parar. _

**  
Agradecimentos:**

Branca Takarai: Nossa, vc foi muito perspicaz! A surpresa que eu tinha comentado nos capítulos anteriores era justamente essa: eles eram noivos, mas ninguém sabia. Qdo eu disse que não teria Seiya/Saori, estava me referindo a diálogos entre eles, mas eu não podia contar o que estava planejando, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjs.

Nina: Pobre Seiya, até tentou ajudar a Marin e acabou se dando mal! Sem falar que não adiantou nada, já que ela pediu demissão. Kkkkk, quer dizer que a convivência com a Shina emburrece a Marin e a deixa malvada?? Meeeeedo!! É isso mesmo, o próximo será o último capítulo. E vc não acha que eu já fiz a Marin sofrer demais, coitada?? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

Karol: Eu tmb fiquei imaginando a cena, deve ter sido hilária, hahaha... espero ter correspondido à sua expectativa neste capítulo. Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário!

_Uma tal de Marina Jolie deixou uma review aqui por engano, pq queria testar se o site tava funcionando e depois não conseguiu mais deletar XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Final **

Liguei para uma empresa de telegramas animados e fiz uma encomenda. Pedi que fossem à casa de June para apresentar uma mensagem sobre perdão, ao som da música que eu sabia que marcara seu namoro com o Shun. O mais importante: para todos os efeitos, quem havia contratado o telegrama fora ele.  
Fiquei na maior ansiedade durante alguns dias, sem saber se tinha sido bem-sucedida na minha operação-cupido. Precisava descobrir se meu plano tinha dado certo, e decidi ligar para o meu ex. Já fazia mais de um mês que eu não falava com Shun.  
- Oi Marin! Como vai? – perguntou ele ao atender. Fiquei aliviada ao constatar que ele não havia me xingado.  
- Vou indo. E você? Já conseguiu me perdoar?  
Ele demonstrou entusiasmo ao responder:  
- Não foi fácil, mas... eu decidi te perdoar porque estou muito feliz!  
- Não me diga que...  
- Eu e a June voltamos!  
- Que maravilha, Shun! Estou muito feliz por vocês! Como isso aconteceu?  
- A June recebeu um telegrama animado e achou que tinha sido eu. Ela veio me procurar, e eu neguei que tivesse feito isso. Nós discutimos e, quando vi, já estávamos aos beijos.  
Fiquei eufórica com a notícia.  
- Depois, ela começou a chorar. Admitiu que ainda me amava, mas tinha medo de me perdoar e depois se arrepender. Eu jurei que nunca mais a faria sofrer. E aí...  
- Você não sabe como isso me alegra, Shun!  
- Pode falar a verdade, Marin: você está por trás disso, não é?  
- Isso importa? – perguntei.  
- Lógico que sim! Graças à você, nós estamos juntos de novo!  
- Eu apenas tentei consertar o que eu tinha destruído.  
- E deu certo! Eu tentei convencê-la de que você mudou e também está arrependida dos seus erros. Mas ela ainda está muito magoada com você.  
Senti uma grande tristeza ao ouvir isso.  
- Ela tem seus motivos. Só espero que ela possa me perdoar algum dia...  
Ao desligar, me dei conta do quanto estava me sentindo sozinha. Claro que estava feliz por saber que June e Shun tinham se reconciliado. Mas eu não conseguia me perdoar por ter perdido Aioria.  
Por que eu não o tinha direito de ser feliz, como todo mundo? Será que teria que passar o resto da vida pagando pelos erros do meu passado?

Eu perdera meu emprego, meu amor e minha memória. Não havia mais nada a perder. Talvez eu devesse reconstruir minha vida em outro lugar. Comecei a pensar na possibilidade de voltar para minha cidade natal e, quem sabe, abrir meu próprio negócio.  
Seiya me ligou, contando que tinha reatado o noivado. Agradeceu muito por eu ter convencido Saori de que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido. Aproveitei para pedir informações sobre Aioria. Ele me contou que meu ex andava arrasado e deprimido desde que eu saíra da empresa.  
- Eu também estou arrasada e deprimida – confessei.  
- Eu entendo o lado dele. Você o prejudicou...  
- Mas eu me arrependi, e até convenci o chefe a dar meu cargo pra ele! Sem falar que abri mão do meu emprego para que ele não tivesse que sair da empresa.  
- Eu sei, mas... se coloque no lugar dele. Não deve ser fácil descobrir que a mulher que você ama foi capaz de uma...  
- De uma baixaria dessas, pode dizer!  
- É. Ele não se conforma por ter se apaixonado por você.  
- Será que ele nunca vai entender que eu mudei? Eu fiquei desempregada por causa ele! Ando pensando seriamente em voltar para minha cidade natal.  
Seiya não soube o que responder.

Duas semanas se passaram, e apesar de ter recebido algum dinheiro quando saí da empresa, não poderia me dar ao luxo de ficar sem trabalhar. Decidi vender meu apartamento e retornar para minha cidade. Avisei Hilda sobre o que pretendia fazer, e ela prometeu que tentaria encontrar uma casa para mim.  
Antes da viagem, me despedi da minha terapeuta.  
- Quero ser convidada para o casamento, hein? – eu disse a Saori.  
- É só me deixar seu novo endereço que enviaremos o convite. Você tem certeza de que esta é a coisa certa a fazer? – perguntou, apreensiva.  
- Nada mais me prende aqui – afirmei, decidida.

Cheguei em casa no fim da tarde e, para minha surpresa, duas pessoas me esperavam na porta do meu apartamento.  
- June! – eu quase gritei, de tão surpresa ao vê-la parada em frente à porta.  
- Oi – ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco constrangida.  
- Oi Marin! – cumprimentou Shun, tentando melhorar o clima tenso.  
- Eu não esperava encontrar vocês por aqui – comentei.  
- Achou que esqueceríamos do seu aniversário? – perguntou ele.  
- Meu aniversário??  
- Seu caso é grave mesmo – comentou June – Você esqueceu até do dia em que nasceu!  
- Eu não sabia que era hoje! – respondi, perplexa. Abri minha bolsa e conferi meus documentos: nasci no dia 18 de março*.  
- Hoje você completa 30 anos. É uma data muito importante – disse Shun, em tom de brincadeira.  
- Verdade... Foram 30 anos de muito sofrimento, tanto para mim quanto para as outras pessoas... – afirmei, sem disfarçar algumas lágrimas.  
- Nós viemos aqui por outro motivo – revelou ele, tentando mudar de assunto.

Eu estava muito curiosa para saber a razão daquela visita inesperada, mas subitamente me toquei de que estávamos conversando no meio do corredor.  
- Vamos entrar! – eu convidei, um pouco receosa.  
O casal aceitou a oferta. Entramos no meu apartamento, que estava uma bagunça por causa da mudança.  
- Não reparem, por favor. Eu estou me mudando, e...  
- Você vai embora? – perguntou June, com um semblante triste.  
- É. Resolvi voltar para o interior. Eu saí do meu emprego... e também fui desprezada pelo homem que eu amo... – confessei.  
- Espero que não esteja falando do Ikki – disse Shun, chateado.  
- Claro que não! O Ikki foi apenas uma aventura inconseqüente da minha antiga personalidade. A Marin versão 3.0 é bem mais seletiva – brinquei.  
- Não sendo o meu noivo, tudo bem... – afirmou June, num tom irônico.  
- Não, June. O Shun é um grande amigo, mas é só... o que aconteceu naquela noite foi um grande erro - afirmei - Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês estão juntos novamente!  
- É por isso que estamos aqui – explicou Shun, enquanto me entregava um envelope. Era o convite de casamento. Fiquei emocionada.  
- Não sei o que dizer... – eu comecei, mal contendo minhas lágrimas – Eu quase estraguei tudo, e mesmo assim, vocês vieram me convidar...  
- O Shun insistiu muito – afirmou June, como se não quisesse dar o braço a torcer.  
- Obrigada por se lembrarem de mim... será que eu posso dar um abraço em vocês? - perguntei, receosa.

Shun aceitou meu abraço. Quando chegou a vez de June, ela ficou indecisa por alguns segundos. Eu sorri para ela, e não sei se isso de alguma forma a comoveu, mas o fato é que nos abraçamos e minha amiga começou a chorar, assim como eu.  
- Me perdoa – eu pedi, ainda abraçada à ela – Eu não mereço a sua amizade, mas...  
- Eu te perdôo, mas se pisar na bola comigo outra vez, eu vou te jogar naquele rio onde aconteceu o acidente! – ameaçou ela, entre divertida e séria.  
- Sua visita foi o melhor presente de aniversário que já ganhei. Até porque, não me lembro dos outros aniversários... – respondi no mesmo tom brincalhão.  
Depois que os dois se foram, eu continuei embalando meus pertences para a mudança, que seria no dia seguinte. Por um lado, me sentia feliz porque conseguira cumprir todas as metas que havia me proposto: reconciliei Shun e June, fiz as pazes com minha amiga, me entendi com meus irmãos (ok, eu ainda tinha que dobrar o Touma, mas isso era questão de tempo), devolvi o cargo ao Aioria...  
Toda vez que me lembrava dele, sentia uma dor no peito. Uma grande frustração por não ter conseguido recuperar o amor dele... _"Fiz tudo o que podia"_, tentei me consolar.

Às 8 da manhã, os funcionários da empresa de mudanças começaram a levar meus pertences. Acompanhei atentamente o trabalho dos carregadores e, por volta do meio-dia, eles haviam terminado. Eu comprara uma passagem de trem para as três da tarde. Assim, chegaria à minha cidade antes do anoitecer.  
Como eu ainda dispunha de algum tempo livre antes de ir para a estação, resolvi passar na empresa onde trabalhara por tantos anos para me despedir de meus colegas. No fundo, o que eu queria mesmo era rever Aioria. A possibilidade de ser ignorada por ele me preocupava, mas a vontade foi maior do que o medo.  
Eu me despedi de todos, menos de Jabu, por motivos óbvios. Para minha surpresa, Aioria não estava lá. Fiquei muito chateada quando descobri que ele havia tirado uma semana de licença. Infelizmente, eu não teria a oportunidade de encontrá-lo pela última vez...  
Sentindo uma enorme frustração, peguei um táxi e fui até a estação de trem. Ao chegar, verifiquei que faltava apenas uma hora para o embarque e decidi me me sentar em um banco que ficava próximo à plataforma onde pegaria meu trem.  
Enquanto esperava, comecei a refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos quatro meses após o acidente. E, apesar dos pesares, eu conclui que era uma pessoa feliz. A vida me dera uma segunda chance, e eu soubera aproveitá-la.  
Subitamente, alguém se sentou ao meu lado. Quando olhei para a pessoa e a reconheci, senti meu coração parar.

Olhando em meus olhos, ele perguntou:  
- Vai embora sem se despedir de mim?  
- Eu... como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
- O Seiya me contou. Nós tivemos uma conversa ontem... e ele insistiu muito para que eu desse uma nova chance a você.  
Fiquei desconcertada ao ouvir suas palavras.  
- Aioria...  
- Ele me contou sobre a chantagem que o Jabu fez com você. E eu fiquei muito feliz por você não ter cedido à ela, Marin. Você preferiu que eu descobrisse a verdade a me trair com o Jabu...  
- Eu não poderia fazer isso com você. Eu cometi muitos erros no meu passado... eu era uma pessoa má, que só se preocupava consigo mesma. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente...  
Por alguns instantes, ele ficou em silêncio.  
- Você me perdoa por ter feito aquilo? – eu perguntei, temendo que a resposta fosse não.  
Aioria me olhou com um ar misterioso.  
- Depende. Tenho duas condições para te perdoar...  
Fiquei surpresa com sua resposta, e mais ainda com o que ele propôs:  
- A primeira é que você não vá embora...  
Minhas faces arderam, e eu estava na eminência de uma parada cardíaca.  
- E a segunda? – perguntei, quase sem fôlego.  
- Que a gente esqueça tudo o que aconteceu e recomece do zero. Você aceita minhas condições?  
Aioria sorriu para mim. Ele estava me dando uma segunda chance.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos. Sem hesitação alguma, respondi:  
- Com toda a certeza do mundo.  
Ele estendeu sua mão em direção à minha, apertando-a com firmeza. Aceitei o cumprimento, enquanto sentia um estranho calor invadir meu corpo inteiro.  
- Prazer, meu nome é Aioria. E o seu?  
- Marin.  
- Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci.  
Depois de dizer isso, Aioria me tomou em seus braços e me beijou. Um beijo intenso e apaixonado, do jeito que eu havia imaginado. Um beijo que me fez chegar à uma conclusão definitiva: a vida é um eterno recomeço...

*******************************************************************************************************************

PS: Ainda não recuperei minha memória, mas, se querem saber, não faço a menor questão que isso aconteça. Sinto como se eu tivesse iniciado uma outra vida naquele dia em que despertei do coma após o acidente. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz...

**Fim**

*Mantive a data de nascimento oficial da personagem.

**Agradecimentos  
Karol:** Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo. Ainda bem que a Marin conseguiu dar a volta por cima né? Bjs e obrigada por comentar!  
**Nina:** Realmente, era obrigação dela devolver o emprego do Aioria. E depois de ter se regenerado, ela merecia ser feliz né? Espero que vc tenha gostado do final. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

_Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Gostaria muito que vcs lessem minha nova fic em andamento (Meu destino é você)._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_


End file.
